1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable table which opens into a buffet for holding hot and cold foods.
2. Discussion of Related Art
People have celebrations from time to time, many of which include a dinner. It is also common to have a buffet-style dinner at these events in which the guests help themselves to the food.
The foods may be required to be cooled or warmed, depending upon the foods offered.
There are buffet tables, or party tables which are designed to hold ice upon which containers of the food are placed.
There are also buffet tables which have gas burners, electric burners to keep the food warm.
Usually the buffets are all hot or cold buffets for thermal efficiency.
It is not common for a person to incur the expense of buying a hot and/or cold buffet table unless they have many such celebrations.
Also, these celebrations may be at different locations.
Therefore, it makes sense to have a portable buffet which may be borrowed, transported to the celebrations and returned.
The full buffets are too large and bulky to transport. Also, both a hot and cold buffet table would be required for hot and cold food.
Currently, there is a need for a portable buffet which efficiently holds both hot and cold foods.